Gear and Equipment
Is it gear or equipment? The two words are used interchangeably and easily so, but generally speaking, almost anything can be referred to as gear, while only some items must be equipped to in order to use them. In other words, while gear and items are general terms to describe useful things of all kinds, only those items that you put in a hotbar or in your Character Sheet are truly equipped equipment. How is this Different in Landmark? In most games, you create a character and must pick a "class" like warrior, healer, scout, mage, etc. :In Landmark there is one class, Adventurer, and the gear and equipment you choose to use and the activities you engage in are what determines your game experience, activities, and path. Some days you can spend all of your time gathering materials if it's an activity you enjoy and to do so, but you will need to make sure you have the very best quality Gathering Tools you can make. You may want to focus your efforts battling monsters on hunting loot deep inside of caves and in such a case, will want to upgrade your grappling hook to the best you can get and carry as many lightstones as you can. Of course, there are many activities you can choose to do or you can do all of them as the mood strikes. It's all up to you. This flexibility is part of what makes Landmark an open-world "sandbox" game. If you tire of one type of gameplay or activity, change your gear and head off to try something else! Types Equipment In the context of this article, gear that can be equipped includes: *Tools - Anything that must first be crafted and used to gather materials used to build on a claim or to make more crafted items is a gathering tool. As the game develops further new types of equipped tools may be added. *Weapons - If it is used to fight an enemy, it's a weapon. An example is the Supercooled Power Cannon. *Armor - If it protects you by placing it on your character's "body" in the character sheet, it's armor. *Accessories - Any extra equipment you may use to further improve your stats by placing on your character's "body" is an accessory. In most cases, equipped gear will also have a visual representation. For example, you can see a pick when you are mining. Attaining and/or Crafting Gear and Equipment :The following are examples of basic starter gear that your character will have as soon as you begin the game: *All players start with a Grappling Hook, which can be used to travel over the landscape of all biomes quickly or prevent falling death when exploring caves. Press Q''' to "fire" the grappling hook and press your space bar to release it and drop down to the ground again. *All players start with the Adventurer's Pick and Adventurer's Logging Axe which are used to gather materials used to craft better quality items and to build on claims. *All players start with basic armor and a weapon, which are the minimal protection needed to fight monsters in caves. :Beyond the basics: *Some of the materials you need to craft better armor and weapons can be looted after combat with monsters found in caves. *The recipes to craft armor and weapons can be discovered while engaging in various non-building activities, like gathering or purchased from the Lumen Station. *In most cases a better version of each tool, weapon, armor, and so on can be crafted at a Replicator. :See Crafting to learn the basics about crafting. Equipping Gear There are two ways in which you will equip gear, based on how they are stored. :'''Hotbar Gear Gear of this kind will remain in the Bag Tab of your inventory *An example is the Adventurer's Pick. To equip it: #Press i''' to open your inventory #Locate the pick in the Bag Tab #Drag it from your inventory to your hotbar if you want to choose where it will reside. If the order of such tools doesn;t matter, you can R click to auto-equip it in a hotbar. :After it's in your hotbar, click on it to activate the tool and use it. To deactivate or disengage it, hit ESC. :"Worn" Gear''' Worn gear is anything you will equip that leaves your inventory and resides in the Character Sheet are of the inventory window. In this sense is "worn" by your character until you unequip it. This type of gear is equipment in the classic sense, because it is equipped on your character. *An example is a Grappling Hook. To equip it: #Press i to open your inventory #Locate it in the Bag Tab #Double click on it to auto-equip it in the correct gear slot. :You can open the your inventory and place your mouse over any item to see the stats and other pertinent information. Likewise, you can manually equip items by dragging them in the right slot or drag a new item in the place where you find the old item to switch gear. Most gear can of this type can be deactivated by pressing ESC too, though the Space Bar releases anything you are attached to with a grappling hook. Just Gear? If it is useful but doesn't provide any stats, it may be casually referred to as "just" gear. A good example of this is crafted clothing that provides nothing but cosmetic changes in the appearance of a character. Though this cosmetic (often called "fluff") gear does not have stats, it is equipped in the same manner as all other worn gear. Useful Gear that is not Equipped These items are not equipped, but used from the Bag Tab of your inventory and may be called gear as well. *Examples include: :*Potions :*Ore Prospector - locates ore to mine Storing Gear Extra Gear In most games, you have a bunch of bags or backpacks. Landmark uses a streamlined system to handle anything you carry around with you and to stash away anything you'd normally expect to keep in a bank. You can also place items in storage-only chests that you must return to when you want to pick up and drop off items. :See Inventory to help you understand how you carry personal inventory items and gear with you can the various ways it can be held that stand in for the typical "bank" system in other games. So, is it Gear or Equipment? For the general purpose of describing or discussing the topics in most places, it doesn't really matter that much, however, it may be useful to distinguish between the two when using this wiki. Category:Guides